Spike/Gameplay
Overview Spike has an unique moveset that consists of using a different variety of Gotcha gadgets. Most of Spike's attacks tend to have long to mid range, but he also has decent melee with slightly less combo capability than other characters. Partially charged Monkey Radar gives Spike a degree of stage control. Attacks like Stun Club Dash are good for rushing into crowds and the fully charged variant cannot be blocked. Movelist *'Stun Club Combo' - - An four-hit attack with clubs (starts out by swinging his clubs to the right, then spins with a double slash, and finishes with a dual outward slash, knocking the opponent away). *'Stun Club Dash' - or + (Hold to charge) - Spike rushes forward with both clubs in a dash attack. Can be charged to increase the length of the dash. *'Stun Club Whirlwind' - + - Spike leaps into the air swinging his twin clubs in a spiral, then slashes to the left in mid-air. *'Giant Sweep' - + - Spike takes out a giant blade and swipes it at the ground, tripping opponents. *'Aerial Stun Club Combo' - (Air), - A 5-hit attack in the air (starts out by swinging his clubs to the left, then to the right, and finishes with a dual outward slash, knocking the opponent away) *'Aerial Stun Club Dash' - or + (Air) (Hold to charge) - Same as the ground version, only Spike angles it downward. *'Aerial' Stun Club Whirlwind - + (Air), - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Giant Smash' - + (Air) - Spike takes out a giant blade and stabs the ground, creating a small impact wave. *'RC Satellite Laser' - - Uses the RC Satellite Laser. Use the control pad to move the car, press any button to release a small laser beam. *'Bananarang' - or + - Throws a Bananarang forward. *'Slingback Shooter' - + (Hold to charge/for Slingback Shooter Charge) - Fires a pellet shot from a slingshot. *'B-Launcher' - + - Spike fires an electric grenade that stuns enemies on contact. *'Aerial RC Satellite Laser' - (Air), (+ Left Analog Stick for movement), Any Button to Fire - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Bananarang' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Slingback Shooter' - + (Air) (Hold to charge/for Aerial Slingback Shooter Charge) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial B-Launcher' - + - Same as the ground version, only fired at a downward arc. *'Hoola-Hoop' - (Mash to charge up dash) - Uses the Hoola Hoop to attack. Press circle to run forward, and again to do a body slam. *'Magic Punch' - or + (Hold to charge/for Magic Stun Punch) - Spike uses his Boxing glove gadget to punch the opponent. *'Teleport Boots' - + (+ Left or Right for direction) - Can teleport left or right depending on the analog stick input. *'Monkey Radar' - + (Hold for different branches) - Spike uses his Monkey Radar to attack his opponent. The monkeys summoned varies depending on the color it stops on. Blue: A monkey rushes in with a shoulder charge. Green: A monkey will toss a banana peel out, knocking down anyone who touches it. Red: Pipotron G is summoned and does two powerful swinging punches. *'Aerial Hoola-Hoop' - (Air) (Mash to charge up dash) - Same as the ground version, only Spike stays frozen in midair while doing the move. *'Aerial Magic Punch' - or + (Air) (Hold to charge/for Aerial Magic Stun Punch) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Teleport Boots' - + (Air) (+ Left or Right for direction) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Monkey Radar' - + (Air) (Hold for different branches) - Same as the ground version, only the monkeys' attacks change in the air. Blue: A monkey charges in a U-shaped pattern. Green: A monkey tosses three banana peels out. Red: Pipotron G is summoned and stomps the ground. center (Cross Moves) *'Sky Flyer Triple Jump' - + + - Spike's triple jump ability. Uses his Sky Flyer to safely descend to the ground. (Throws) *'Monkey Trip!' - - Spike pushes the opponent down after a monkey appears. *'Sonic Revolution' - or - Spike tosses his foe up into the air, before slamming them away with a golden sword. *'Crash Hurricane' - - Spike lifts the opponent off their feet and up into the air, then jumps up after them in a spiraling leap and smashes them down with his twin clubs. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:Ape Escape Category:PSASBR Category:SCE Japan Studio